bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Beach Zone (Bomberman Quest)
Beach Zone (みずべぞーん, Water Zone, in Japan) is the third zone in Bomberman Quest. It is a large beach filled with lots of water. It lies to the east of Peace Town. The boss here is Hurricommander. Enemies *Gargoyle *Gell *Despider *Radiobomb Jr. *Matango *Seeballon *Iceal *Puuyan *Dragon Pup *Krabbler *Skullhead *Pinokion *BOSS: Hurricommander Overworld *'5-F' - Gargoyle is faced here. The path to the left leads to Peace Town, while the upper path leads to the Forest Zone. The entrance to Cave 1 is in the lower-left corner. *'5-G' - Gell is faced here. *'5-H' - If Bomberman dances in front of the Bomberman statue with the !? item, the Teleport Armor will appear. This area can only be reached from 4-H in Forest Zone. *'6-E' - Dragon Pup is faced here. The western path to the Desert Zone will be opened once Hurricommander has been defeated. *'6-F' - Krabbler is faced here. The entrance to Boss Cave 3 is in the upper-right corner. *'6-G' - A Poison Ivy can be uncovered with the Shovel in the lower-right area. *'6-H' - Despider is faced here. The entrance to Cave 2 is in the upper wall. *'7-E' - If Bomberman uses the Teleport Armor to access the watery area, he can uncover a Boomerang with the Shovel. *'7-F' - The treasure chest contains a Full Heart. Either the Scuba Gear or the Wings may be used to access it. *'7-G' - The Jump Shoes or the Wings are required in order to descend further into Beach Zone. *'7-H' - There are no secrets to be found here. *'8-E' - There is a large pool of water. Puuyan is faced here. *'8-F' - Iceal is faced here. *'8-G' - The entrance to Cave 3 is here. *'8-H' - A treasure chest containing the Gold Armor is on the right side of the screen. The Glasses are required in order to make it appear. Cave 1 The Speed Bomb and the Power Glove are required in order to get a bomb over to the right side of the screen and activate the two switches and lower the obstacles. The treasure chest contains the Lamp. Cave 2 *'2-1' - The Tackle Belt is required in order to activate the switch and lower the obstacle. The three tiles of Collapsing Floor may be safely crossed with a speed-boosting item, such as the Sneakers or Dash Shoes. *'2-2' - Radiobomb Jr. is faced here. *'2-3' - The four switches must be activated simultaneously in order to lower the obstacle. The Remote Control is required in order to do so. Bombs with cross-shaped explosions must be used, and a Fire level of 3 is needed. This can be achieved by either upgrading a bomb with Fire items or by equipping the Full Fire. *'2-4' - Matango is faced here. Cave 3 The entirety of Cave 3 (どうくつ3) is pitch black. The Lamp must be equipped in order to see any of the rooms. *'3-1' - The Jump Shoes or Wings are required in order to cross the pit. There are many Land Mines on the other side, which can only be identified by two pixels. *'3-2' - There are Collapsing Floors here, which may be passed safely with a speed-boosting item. The four switches will lower the obstacles in 3-3 when activated. *'3-3' - Seeballon is faced here. Boss Cave 3 *'3-1' - The Hammer is required in order to continue forward. The switch in this room will lower the first set of obstacles in 3-2. *'3-2' - The second set of obstacles will be lowered when the switch is activated. An arrow-firing device shoots arrows through the upper path. *'3-3' - Skullhead is faced here. *'3-4' - The Power Bracelets are required in order to push the rocks and continue forward. *'3-5' - Pinokion is faced in this Spike-filled room. *'3-6' - This room has three Iron Balls, which rotate slowly. *'3-7' - The Wings are required in order to reach the treasure chest, which contains the Remote Control *'3-8' - There are Falling Rocks in this room. The Helmet can offer protection as Bomberman crosses the pits. *'3-9' - Hurricommander is faced here. After Pyro Commander has been defeated, Deral will be faced here. References #''Bomberman Quest'' European manual, pg. 16 #''Bomberman Quest Official Guidebook'', pg. 56-69 Category:Locations Category:Bomberman Quest